The Mind Empire
The Mind Empire is an Oligarchical Hegemony spanning 31 Star Systems with approximately 300 Billion inhabitants across 4 species, and tens of dozens of planets and thousands of Space Habitats under its control. It is governed by the Sage Council, a Theocratic, Magocratic, and Technocratic Oligarchical body. It's chief is the direct heir of the first Sage, the leader of the Exodus fleet and the founder of Hame as a new homeworld for the fleets Humans, now called Hamans. Hundreds of years of isolated history have formed a culture and society apart from the rest of Humanity. A small Galactic club formed from the four races (Hamans, Mallumans, Nebulans, and Yorms) encompasses a pocket of space resting in the area of Taurus . Important People The Vulcan Dynasty -The Imperial Family of the Mind Empire. Though vivibarous birth has been stemmed to a degree among the Haman race, the Unon upper class still prides itself on their heritage, being from the Astronauts who froze themselves for the trip, and from the first Sage and his mate, two of those astronauts who went on to lead the rest and bring about the new population. Emmanuel Roswell Vulcan, is the current head sage, he is the grandson of the first Sage, who is still alive but in stasis. He and his council are in deliberation on all sorts of issues. The rest of his council is compossed of some relatives of his as well as other Powerful Psychic Mages, all of whom have ascended from the Outer Council. -Nathaniel Garro von Satfire- The Elder Statesman, he with wisdom and intent. He is currently the Opposition consul, but he is still a friend to Emmanuel. -Betelguese- The Vice Consul, a staunch Imperial Advisor who keeps the government in check. His position as Vice Consul makes him Chancellor of the Senate, and he is the one who often deliberates those meetings. The non-titled councilors are as follows: -Coda II- A wise Councilor who was Chamberlain of the Outer Council, but has since ascended and now holds this seat. She sides with Nathaniel Satfire often, but that is because she is his mother in law. -Paul- son of Emmanuel, has ascended in his own right rather than through nepotism as one would expect by his positioning. He is actually often opposed to his father, but only when his father deems neutrality and peace where Paul would engage in war. -Mohiam- An unsespecting elderly woman, she commands great control over the psychic powers however. She sides with Nathaniel and Coda most often. -Kuzemi- A Eunuch of a pacifist but manipulative sect, he sides with Paul on many issues. Systems and Planets HOME-SYSTEMS OF THE FOUR RACES HAME SYSTEM -Vulcan= A small rocky world, barren, close to it's star. The Interior is layered with habitats and mining stations. -Had Abbadon= Intense Greenhouse effect in the planet's sulfuric atmosphere has made living on and terraforming the planet a gargantuan task. Luckily, portions of the Upper atmosphere are more livable, and Habitats for Humans could be made in great Cloud cities. -Hame= Hame is the homeworld of the Haman race, as well as the other variants of humans living in the Mind Empire. It is speculated to be Earth by some conspiracy theorists but the truth is widely known to be that is was the resting place of the Exodus fleet from Earth. To be fair it doesn't matter if it is or isn't, as the Mind Empire is already a multi-planet force to be reckoned with, and if it was the original Earth, it wouldn't change things. The planet, once being barren but for water and some sparse early stage flora, is now a paradise world, most of its factories being in orbit or on the singular moon. It is positioned just right in its orbit for habitability, and the wildlife over the past Millenium has grown and flourished into a new and diverse ecosystem in the protected wilds. The parts of the world that are not protected Habitats could be considered a light Ecumenopolis, centered on four quadrant points as well as various points along the equator, where a system of space elevators carries up and down the trade. Hame and its moon are considered the 'dry dock' of the Worldship. -Theia= Another Terran world, on a different orbital plane than Hame, coming close to the back of its orbit on occassion. It possesses two moons, El and An. Hame is more of an Ecumenopolis than Theia by far, and is double the size; But Theia has a great deal of psychic strength about it, and it is here many of the Monasteries of the Psychic schools are located. -Edom=A Cold desert of a world, terraforming has been a slow and un-easy process, and as such, what life we could get to inhabit it is remaining, but the Sentient populace remains in the great Domed cities scattered across the planet. It possesses 3 moons, Phoebe, Daemos, and Cereon. -Hame f- Greater Gas Giant, contains four rounded moons, two of which are full Outpost Colonies -Hame g-Light Gas giant, impressive ring system, 7 colonial moons -Hame h-An Ice giant, titled on its side, considered a holy spot by the Psychics. Not much else than a listening post besides. -Hame i- listening post like the previous Ice Giant, one of its moons does have a colony on it thought. MALLUMA SYSTEM-20 ly from Hame -Malluma b-Outpost, Barren -Malluma c-Outpost, Barren -Malluma d- A Super Terran, colonized by the Mallumans in recent years. -Malluma e- Outpost, Barren -Lehos, a tropical terran world, mostly ocean. It was the site of the fiercest battles during the 9 month war. It has since been colonized but just barely by the Mallumans due to the massive amounts of debris in orbit and on the surface. -Malluma-Mangaia, a double world system. Mangaia is a great Red, Green, and Orange Ice-Giant, about the same mass as Neptune. Orbiting it in a dual system, is Malluma. Malluma looks like what the Earth did during the ice age. Glaciers capping the poles, the seas rough and storming, the Highland plains barren but for grass and scattered scrubs, and thick fens and swamps in which the life of the world first came forth. It is about .85 Earth mass. Here the Mallumans became the proud warrior race they are today, as clan warfare was common in their early years. But soon, they began to reach outside. It was not long after they began developing their first starships that we stumbled across them, and the 9 month war ensued, until we reached an understanding. Now the world is the great Hub of Malluman culture, and its several great cities are all active spaceports. -Mandorcia, another Ice Giant, this one dark blue, follows Mangaia and Malluma, around it, two large colonized moons, Malorca Major and Malorca Minor. Upon these two moons live a subset of the Malluman race, who are adapted to the arctic cold. NEBULON SYSTEM-20 ly from Hame -The first world is of little concern, a scorcher Hot Jupiter like any other, its passing before the sun was the marker for the Nebulan weeks. It is now mined like most worlds of its type for superheated gasses that may prove valuable. -Nebulon, planet two in its system. Here dwells the Nebulan species, in the bone dry deserts of the vast continent, to the temperate forests of their Arctic circle. The planet rotates fully every 3 months, so a 6 week day and a 6 week night are what the Nebulans seem to be used to dealing with, and this is reflected on their own Oniel Cylinders. They had developed spaceflight to a degree by the time the Hamans and Mallumans caught up with them, and their planet was one of 5 which they had colonized. Their culture thrives on trade, and thus the Nebulans have become a valuable organ to the mercantile well-being of the Mind Empire. Nebulon reflects this in that it has become a hub of trade and commerce for several sectors of space, and 15 of the main trade routes pass through it. -Following Nebulon are two more worlds, one more temperate Terran world called Natron, with a thin atmosphere and mostly flora. It serves as a major colony of the Nebulans. And following it is the Frozen world of Novsto, which crystals and water are mined from by the Nebulans. YORM SYSTEM-15 ly from Hame -Two worlds precede the planet Yorm, they are Hilnar and Yuknar (Red-Nomad and Blue-nomad respectively). Hilnar is a planet made primarily of Iron, while Yuknar is a Methane Rich Neptunian world. -Yorm, and its moon Yorya. These two worlds are the only independent colony of the Yorm race. This is mainly due to the fact that the Yorm have never asked to have another Charter colony, and seem to be content with open travel to all of our colonies and outposts. Yorm the planet is a great swampland, filled with an abundance of flora and fauna both passive and aggressive. The Yorm survived by virtue of being small and crafty, a virtue that lead to their exposure to spaceflight and higher technology by the Mind Empire exploratory team. Now, about a century after the fact, they have become a common sight at any major space port. The biochemistry of their planet being compossed of a similar structure to Earth's means that their cuisine has caught on on many of the Space ports, in order to cater to both a curious Human customer, or to the many Yorms who might be stopping for a bite to Eat. Yorm has 1 major city, which is also the Planet's main spaceport. It was originally the Mind Empire's outpost but has since become the singular Metropolis on the planet. The other settlements of the Yorm race on their Homeworld tend to be small farming and fishing communities. The moon of Yorm, like Hame's moon, also containes a vast metropolis, and the construction of most Yorm Star-Dogs takes place here.Yorya, the sole moon of Yorm, is the starting point of the 'Yormish Loop' which is the trade route followed by most Star-Dog pilots. -Gilnar and HilBoe are the succeding planets in the Yorm system. Gilnar is the Green-Nomad, a small somewhat habitable world, good mostly for mining of minerals, but hosting a somewhat thriving planetary colony, and HilBoe is the Great Red, the larger Gas giant, thrice the size and five times the mass of Jupiter, with over 300 moons in its thrall. Gilnar and HilBoe's moons are extensively mined. Gilnar is orbited by several O'Niell Cylinders. THE COLONIAL SYSTEMS OF THE MIND EMPIRE NEMESIS-1.5 ly from Hame Nemesis b-Barren Nemesis c-Barren Nememis d-New Vulcan, a Terran world amid a dead system, possesses 1 small moon, and has a psychic academy. Nemesis e- A Malluman Colonial Outpost, for the most part livable but harsh. Nemesis f- Nibiru the Red, a Greater Gas Giant with thrall over an impressive asteroid belt. BALAZAR'S STAR-3.1 ly from hame Balazar b- Iron world, barren Balazar c-Gas Giant, 3 barren moons, Mining outposts Balazar d-Divine Wind, a thriving colony, mostly run on agriculture and manufacturing, impressive shipyards located here. Balazar e-The main world itself is a Barren Super-Terran, however its largest moon, Natalux, is a more fertile world thanks to terraforming. Natalux is an agricultural colony, but it is also the base of the mining teams that go to Balazar e to collect the resources necessary for the shipyards of Divine wind. Balazar f- Ice Giant, small potato moons. UMMO-4 ly from Hame Ummo b- Barren iron world Ummo c- Lumanai. Ummo being a metal poor star makes Lumanai a bad spot for mining commerce. However, Lumanai makes use of its extensive oceans for water farming and fishing, as well as the possession of a masterful psychic school. Lumanai has a barren moon, which hosts the main spaceport to the planet. Lumanai is a popular tourist attraction for those who can afford trips offworld, or a nice spot to take shore-leave for weary troops. Ummo d- Ummo Prime. A cold desert world with an extensive psychic school, here is where the masters of the Lumanai school congregate. LILALANDE-6 ly from Hame -Lilalande b- Gas Giant, 2 rounded moons -Lilalande c- Liland, a colonial world, terraformed to a degree. It is not all that condusive to live, the most habitable places being like Arizona and the Himalayas, however, the psychic schools have managed to set up shop, and Liland is now important for those seeking guidance or training in the Mental skills. Liland also serves as a stopping point for the fleet, the gas giant nearby provides a good orbital anchor, and so the colonized world nearby possesses many orbital repair platforms. LUCIA-3.5 ly from Hame -Lucia b- Lucia, a barren Iron world, however, despite its barreness it possesses an Important Imperial Fleet Base, and a trade hub within to supplement it. Lucia is where we construct many of the big guns, as well as where military meetings can take place. -Lucia c- A large Gas giant surprisingly with no rounded moons, it is dark red and is best avoided as it has a powerful radiation field. The Mallumans who can take the radiation more easily have set up a cylinder for themselves in its orbit. -Lucia d- Lusitania- a lush world, with surprisingly little genetic diversity. We can only assume an extinction event occured in the resent past. Lusitania is nowadays a trading hub where once it was simply a colony. The planet itself still remains devoted to local agriculture as well as a refuge for some dissident Haman Colonists, however its only moon has become a bustling trade hub, and the surface does contain several towns, mainly a trade outpost set up by the Nebulans, and several small communities of Yorms. -Lucia e-Namek, a Malluman agricultural colony. Those Mallumans that live here tend to have a greener hue about them than the rest. It has two small moons, and is famous for its Native Blue-Grass. RIGEL KENT A-6 ly from Hame -Rigel Kent Ab-Apollo, a scorched Terran world, too close to the sun for its own good. -Rigel Kent Ac- San, a terran world, sometimes called 'New Hame' for its capital city and its habitability by Hamans. It has a ring system and four small moons around it. San is prized for the psychic prowess of its inhabitants as well as for the cuisine it harbors. -Rigel Kent Ad- Artemis, an Arctic world in the thralls of a great Ice age, the surface is hard to inhabit, but is inhabited within several domed cities. In orbit it possesses a major Imperial Fleet Starbase. -Rigel Kent Ae- Osiris the Green, a Greater Gas Giant that possesses 3 large moons, 2 of which are Ice-Ocean worlds. RIGEL KENT B-6 ly from Hame -Rigel Kent Bb- Vanaheim, a Super Terran taken over by the Mallumans, it is habitable but hostile, with the high cliffs being the best places to live. The Black Moon hosts a mining colony of precious minerals. -Rigel Kent Bc- Aquarius and Quaron, a double planet system. Aquarius the larger is inhabited by Hamans and possesses a surface water presence of 75%, whereas Quaron has more like 89% of the surface covered in water. Quaron is the home of a sentient but un-communicating race of psychic jellyfish, therefore we have decided to leave them be on Quaron and set up a starbase and 1 dome city there if they ever felt like talking, and also to establish a psychic school and research station. Aquarius is therefore a more productive colony, becoming a counterpart trade Hub to San. -Rigel kent Bd- The three sisters. Actually 3 Dwarf planets that orbit eachother as they orbit Rigel Kent B. They toss about many asteroids as they approach the main belt. They are completely barren and best avoided, as their orbits create a debris field. -Rigel Kent Be- Polyphemus, a Greater Gas Giant with a score of moons, the largest of which is a terran world called Pandore, and has since been inhabited by the Mallumans. Two other smaller moons have been taken as colonial outposts. RIGEL KENT C-4.5 ly from Hame -Rigel Kent Cb- Substance, the sole planet in this metal poor star's orbit is a deep blue Ice Giant. It doesn't possess much, just an O'Niell cylinder pair and a few Defense Orbs. KOL-12 ly from Hame -Kol b- A scorcher, Hot Jupiter, no moons to speak of, best avoided. -Kol c- Corovan, a small habitable world with 1 moon. Serves as a Trading hub, and a research station. In orbit are several Cylinders. Habitat is mostly desert. -Kol d- Kol III, somewhat larger Habitable world with 4 small moons, Colonized by settlers from San, reflects their peaceful philosophy, mostly focuses on agriculture. -Kol e- Ice Giant, mining colonies. NOVA A-10 ly from Hame -Nova Ab- Barren Iron world, outposts upon it. -Nova Ac- Elphanor, a temperate world with great expanses of Desert, colonized by dissidents who wished to practice their faith in peace. Exports include spice and crops. -Nova Ad- Ataien. Small Arid Terran-Marsoid world, colonized by Nebulans. Mostly agricultural like Elphanor, despite the less than suitable conditions. Spice is produced here as well. -Nova Ae- Rov, one of the early colonies, reflects the culture of Nova Prime. Mostly used for mining, with several major population centers that supply the Manufacturing stations with a workforce. Rov along with Nova Prime, are often considered the 'Homeworlds' of the clone-troopers, as their hatcheries are often located here. -Nova Af- Nova V, the central colony of this system. It possesses dozens of cylinders in its orbit alongside the two moons, and it is a well respected training ground for military commanders and for the clone troopers. -Nova Ag- A Greater Gas giant with a massive asteroid belt between it and Nova Prime. Many resource colonies and ice moons. -Nova Ah- Raven, A super terran, mining Outpost and military stopping point. -Nova Ai- Another Greater Gas giant, several ice moons, few outposts. Mostly a listening post on the edge of the system. NOVA B-10.6 ly from Hame Nova Bb- Singular world, Super terran around this dim star, Mallumans have taken it as an outpost, it is uninhabitable on the surface and is good for Iron and mineral goods. TAO-13 ly from Hame -Tao b- Tangiers, a desert trading hub and resource colony, many commercial ships are built in its shipyards. It has some small traces of plant life, however, the planet being tidally locked makes the twilight side the only place where life can be sustained. Surface has mainly dome cities, with bulk of the hub population staying in the Cylinders in orbit. -Tao c- Tao- Large Terran with two small barren moons. It is an agricultural and psychic colony, colonized by some dissidents from divine wind who wished to live independently. -Tao d- A Gas giant with several outpost moons. -Tao e- Trondheim, settled by predestination believing dissidents, a cold and watery world that trades mostly in furs and minerals. 1 large barren moon with a spaceport. VEGA-13 ly from Hame -Vega b- Vega I, a scorched terran that possesses a few underground cities, dissident colonists. -Vega c- Vega II, a lush and humid terran world, serves as the main hub of the system, has the most Cylinders in orbit. 1 moon in orbit, serves mainly as a psychic school and agricultural world. -Vega d- Baia, 1 moon in its orbit. Baia is also lush, but it is somewhat smaller than Vega. Baia was founded by a group of light dissidents who only wanted some independence in their religious practice. Now they have re-integrated and the colony serves as an important center of research and agriculture. -Vega e- Erra, a barren desert world, little to no atmosphere, all the cities are underground. Colonized by psychic school practitioners who have set up extensive monasteries. -Vega f- Ganges, yet another colony world once dissident now turned back. Mostly water farming and manufacturing. 2 small moons in orbit. -Vega g- Kuhamar, a Greater Gas giant, with several moons the largest being a desert outpost colony. -Vega h-Gummatarse, a Gas Giant with several moons, one barren one being an outpost colony. NEW MALLUMA-22 ly from Hame -New Malluma b- A super terran that seems to be uncolonizable. -New Malluma c-Malhorta- A desert world with much to offer in resources. Has become a major population center for both Mallumans and Nebulans. -New Malluma d-New Malluma and New Mangaia- Very much similar to Old Malluma due to the terraforming. -New Malluma e- A small icy rock that we keep listening posts on. VECTOR-24 ly from Hame -Vector b- A scorcher Hot Jupiter. -Vector c- Vector II, a colony primarily used by Nebulans. Somewhat arid but temperate and habitable. -Vector d- Gathalamor, A marsoid world, but one that is heavily populated, and boasts a great shipyard in orbit. -Vector e- Vector IV, a Haman colony with much in the way of agriculture. -Vector f- A large Saturnian, several small moons. -Vector g- Thule, An ice world with a great deal of colonization. Home to a large psychic school. CETUS-15 ly from Hame -Cetus b- A Hot Neptunian. -Cetus c- Cetus II, an Oceanic Marsoid outpost colony. -Cetus d- Cetus III, The Planet itself is a Neptunian world, however its larger moon is an Arid Terran world with a great trade port and research center, the smaller moon being a lunar world with a shipyard. -Cetus e- A small Neptunian just outside a decent asteroid belt. SETIA-18 ly from Hame -Setia b- Small Iron world, barren, good for mining. -Setia c- Setia II- a Nebulan outpost world, devoted to agriculture and scientific research. -Setia d- Greater Gas Giant -Setia e- Small Marsoid world surrounded by thick asteroid belts and clumps of destroyed planets. -Setia f- Setia V- a Harsh but livable world, inhabited by dissident Haman colonists who wanted to live more independently. It has since re-organized itself and has become a prized training ground for the Elite troops. -Setia g- Setia VI- more temperate but still harsh like its nearby cousin, Setia IV boasts a major space port and a lively commerce and science trade. -Setia h- A cold Neptunian. -Setia i- A cold Saturnian. LUPUS-16 ly from Hame -Lupus b- Lupus I- a tropical and Oceanic world, major spaceport, fishing and water agriculture. Not a heavy population. -Lupus c- Jovian Gas Giant -Lupus d- Neptunian Gas Giant -Lupus e- Lupus IV, Marsoid world, near the asteroid belt of the system. -Lupus f- Lupus V- Larger spaceport than Lupus I, but much drier with a more inhospitable landscape. Mostly Hamans and Nebulans here. TRIGON-25 ly from Hame -Trigon b- Gorath, a small marsoid world with a harsh and volcanically active surface. It has some population but very limited, mostly famous for its orbital shipyard and factories. -Trigon c- Trigon II, a volcanic and desert world, Some Malluman cities are present on the more stable parts of the planet, they have claimed it as their own. -Trigon d- Trigon III, hosting the City of Azerath, this world is possessed of a large Psychic school, it is more temperate but still very arid, and the population is very thin. -Trigon e- A Jovian world, with a thick ring and many moons. -Trigon f- A super terran with a Haman colony on the moon. The planet and moon are mostly used to supliment the shipyards at Gorath. -Trigon g- A Cold Saturnian, few moons. ORGA-27 ly from Hame -Orga b- Orga I, a mercurian world, Iron resources. -Orga c- Orga II A small Neptunian, a few moons with Outpost colonies. -Orga d- Orga III, A terran-marsoid world with two small moons. It has much city development and possesses a large shipyard. DUKE-26 ly from Hame -Duke b- Duke I, an oceanic, temperate Terran world, 2 small moons. Has a decent colony population, agricultural for the most part. -Duke c- Duke II, an ecumenopolis Marsoid world, what isnt city is now ocean and glacier. It has a great deal of shipyards factories and mines. -Duke d- A Saturnian with one great moon that has an outpost colony on it. DEVOLA-28 ly from Hame -Devola b- A hot Jovian. -Devola c- Devola II- A small factory and city world. Originally a Marsoid it has now become much more populated, due to the wealth of resources found in its mines. A large shipyard is present. -Devola d- Devola III- A terran world with a habitable atmostphere. Populated with Hamans and Mallumans, it suplies its neighbor with many agricultural products. -Devola e- A neptunian. VOL-21 ly From Hame -Vol b- A mercurian, barren iron world. -Vol c- Volel- a lush Terran world, not very heavily populated however. The Nebulans have set up some outposts but the wildlife is too ferocious and the plants too strong for them to want to delve deeper. Therefore they moved their outposts to the two moons, and from there we conduct research on the life that is present. -Vol d- Shckakre and Nanott- Shckakre is a water world, only some areas are shallow seas, while much of the planet is water that stretches down for miles. Interesting forms of megafauna have appeared on it. Some Volcanic islands are present but they are few and far between. Nanott is a lunar moon, but with a large city colony upon it. Shckakre and Nanott are two major colonies of Mallumans and Nanott contains a large shipyard and research center. -Vol e- Zetan- A cold terran world, full range of biomes but much tamer than that of Volel. Haman colonies are present on the world. -Vol f- Betan- Some colonies on two of the moons of this Jovian. THRESHOLD-30 ly from Hame -Threshold b- A Greater Jovian with a Lunar moon larger than Hame, the moon has colonies while the world itself has some research stations in the upper atmosphere. Listening posts are in this system. SCORCH-33 ly from Hame -Scorch b- A Scorcher Jovian, little use for it, listening posts present. PEGASUS-29 ly from Hame -Pegasus b- A Scorcher Jovian, listening posts present. PILLARS-35 ly from Hame -Pillars b- A neptunian past a large asteroid belt where we speculate a planet once was. Listening posts are in this system. Stellar Geography The Pulsar Nebula: Technically host of the 32nd system, but unused due to the deadly lights of the pulsar which is the star. This place is not a good place to live, but it is a stellar landmark that marks the Southern border of the Mind Empire sphere of control. Species of the Mind Empire Hamans- Originally main line Homo Sapiens, now become cybernetically enhanced and plessed with the powers psychic. Formed into three castes: Unons Duons and Trions. Mallumans- Saurian-ambhibians. Part of the caste system to an extent. Most allied with the Hamans. Mallumans and Hamans are the two official member races of the Mind Empire. Nebulans- Client race of the Mind Empire, mostly involved in trade. They are big hairy cockroach-crickets. Yorms- Essentially bipedal slugs, a primitive race that became the Fourth Species, and has since spread to the stars along with all the others. Armor of the Mind Empire Armada Any decently prepared and built ship from the Mind Empire will have these components in its armor for defence. -A mesh of Carbon Nano tubes lining the surface of the ship. This provides much in the way of insulation against Heat and Plasma based weaponry. The Nano-tubes can be dyed to add to the aesthetic value of the ship. -An alloy we call Space-Titanium. It is 35% Titanium, 35% Mercurian Iron, 15% Solid Neptunium, and 15% Gold, evenly distributed within the alloy. This provides major defense against radiation and kinetic weaponry, as well as good insulation against the natural dangers of space. Category:Civilizations